1812
by Lusaphira
Summary: Ivan assiste à l'invasion de la Russie par les Français. Alors que l'armée impériale s'approche de Moscou, il attend. La Russie ne pliera jamais, certainement pas face à Francis.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS, inspiré d'une vidéo trouvée sur Internet. Voici l'adresse YouTube de cette vidéo : watch?v=OV_k8mpZ0kE

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Disclaimer : Hetalia : Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 **1812**

Le vent froid de l'automne balayait les plaines de Russie, faisant tourbillonner violemment les flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer sur le pays.

Les toits des villes étaient couverts par le manteau blanc précoce, qui s'étendait en étouffant les champs et les routes sous sa froideur légendaire.

Moscou n'était pas épargnée par le blizzard et les deux-cents clochers de la capitale étaient tous ornés de givre et de petites stalactites qui pendaient aux balcons.

Au cœur de la cité russe, les tours du Kremlin n'étaient pas épargnées. Les bulbes colorés de la cathédrale Saint Basile laissaient tout de même leurs couleurs multiples trancher avec le revêtement immaculé qui s'étendait, couvrant les flèches de givre. La glace s'accumulait et laissait même le soleil se refléter sur les ailes de l'aigle bicéphale surplombant la tour du Sauveur qui faisait office d'entrée principale de la citadelle.

L'immobilité immémoriale qui caractérisait l'Empire des Tsars allait être bouleversée par un conquérant venu de l'ouest et les champs tremblaient sous le martèlement de la cavalerie qui approchait.

La terre boueuse était piétinée par l'immense armée qui s'enfonçait dans le pays, violant les frontières de la Sainte Russie comme les Polonais, les Mongols et les Turcs l'avaiet fait auparavant.

Mais Francis Bonnefoy ne chevauchait pas aux cotés de son Empereur pour se livrer à un simple pillage, ni même à une conquête.

Sous la houlette du drapeau tricolore, il caressait le dessein d'exporter les idéaux de sa Révolution et surtout, de contraindre le Tsar Alexandre à mettre sa flotte au service d'un projet inédit depuis près de sept siècles, à savoir un débarquement sur les terres de la perfide Albion.

\- Moscou, sire ! s'exclama Francis avec soulagement, las d'avoir cavalé depuis plus de deux mille kilomètres depuis les Tuileries. La ville aux deux-cents clochers se rend à nous.

\- Signe évident d'un peuple arriéré et docile, ajouta l'Empereur coiffé de son célèbre bicorne. Murat, en avant !

Le Français donna l'ordre à ses troupes de s'emparer de la ville abandonnée par ses défenseurs, pénétrant dans le cœur de la Russie.

A quelques kilomètres de là, les Moscovites ayant fui l'irrésistible avancée de l'armée française observèrent, impuissants, l'entrée de ces hommes connus pour leur bravoure et menés par l'un des généraux les plus talentueux de l'Histoire. Même le brave Koutouzov avait préféré se replier, son armée ayant été sérieusement étrillée la semaine précédente à Borodino.

Ivan Braginski observait ce spectacle navrant, muré dans le silence. Ses yeux d'un bleu acier se fermèrent, alors qu'il repensait à son enfance, lorsqu'il courrait dans les couloirs du Grand Palais, traversant les étendues marbré du monument aux toits verts et dorés à l'or fin. Il se souvint des promenades sur la place des céthédrales, en compagnie de ses sœurs, Ukraine et Belarus.

Le poids qui s'abattait sur son dos semblait prêt à le faire plier, comme jamais il n'avait plié. Ces maudits Français semblaient invincibles, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant à la raison.

Derrière lui, ils étaient des milliers à le regarder avec confiance et avec espoir.

Son peuple était derrière lui. Même si le Tsar était en fuite, il restait l'incarnation du peuple Russe. Sa nation le suivait et lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir les attentes de la Russie éternelle, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait abandonner dans les heures sombres.

Il avait failli oublier le légendaire esprit de sacrifice héroïque de son peuple. Il avait chassé la Horde d'Or de ses terres, avait survécu à l'invasion conjointe de la Suède et de la République des Deux Nations durant le Temps des Troubles. Même s'il pliait, il se redressait toujours, saisissant la moindre occasion pour écraser les ennemis de la Troisième Rome, quel que soit le prix à payer. Quel que soit le drapeau, quel que soit le prince, Ivan était comme son peuple, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauvegarder son indépendance.

D'un regard déterminé, il donna l'ordre à ses habitants de faire leur devoir.

Alaric avait pris Rome. Mehmet II avait pris Constantinople. Il ne laisserait pas Napoléon conquérir Moscou.

Le jour même, alors que l'Empereur des Français s'installait au Kremlin, Francis et quelques grognards s'enivrèrent dans une taverne.

L'Empereur avait interdit les pillages, mais il était l'esprit de la France. Les règles étaient faites pour être contournées et la guerre faisait ressortir le pire. Il était le vainqueur et pouvait disposer du vaincu à sa convenance. Ces maudits Russes avaient été une épine dans son pied depuis trop longtemps, il allait mater ces barbares de l'est et cela commencerait en montrant qui était le patron ici.

Alors qu'il vidait une chopine de vodka, songeant que ces Russes avaient du bon alcool, des explosions retentirent.

Surpris par les détonations, il jura en songeant qu'il allait être en retard sur le champ de bataille, avide d'écraser une fois de plus les Russes.

Lorsqu'il surgit dans les rues étroites, il se figea, horrifié.

Les flammes s'élevaient depuis mille brasiers, transformant les maisons de bois en cendres et laissant les toitures de chaume répandre les flammes, attisées par les vents d'ouest qui soufflaient depuis plusieurs jours.

La ville entière brûlait sous ses yeux, le plongeant dans un enfer ardent où la fumée noire l'étouffait. La chaleur était intenable et lorsqu'il se jeta sur la pompe à eau la plus proche, il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait été saboté.

Il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille, car il n'affrontait plus une armée, il devait affronter un peuple.

Un peuple qui le haïssait et était prêt à tout pour le chasser.

Y compris à incendier sa propre capitale.

Jamais il n'aurait songé à brûler Paris pour ne pas la laisser entre les mains d'un envahisseur, mais les Russes n'avaient pas tant de scrupules. Peu importaient leurs trésors et leurs biens. Ils avaient toujours leurs souvenirs et surtout, ils avaient leur fierté.

Moscou serait reconstruite, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Mais au moins, elle serait libre et aurait lutté à sa manière contre l'envahisseur.

De rage, Francis ordonna à son armée de se replier.

Le feu continua son œuvre pendant six jours, durant lesquels cette ville abritant presque trois-cent mille âmes fut réduite en cendres, anéantissant les récoltes et les abris nécessaires pour survivre à l'arrivée du terrible Général Hiver dont l'avant garde commençait à descendre sur les contreforts de l'Oural.

Les Français n'avaient plus le choix. Ils avaient trop tardé et leur seule chance de survivre était de fuir ce pays maudit, afin de ne pas être pris au piège par le terrible hiver dont il pouvait sentir le souffle glacé dans le cou, malgré la chaleur torride des flammes.

Tandis que la Grande Armée se retirait, Francis serra les dents. Il avait définitivement sous-estimé ce peuple de l'est. Il ne voyait que des arriérés, mais il s'agissait probablement du peuple le plus déterminé et sans nul doute du plus fou qu'il connaissait.

Jetant un dernier regard, il aperçut la silhouette d'Ivan dans les ruines du Kremlin, tenant encore une torche à la main.

Les Français avaient détruit la citadelle durant leur fuite, mais ce geste hargneux n'avait pas affecté le Russe. Au contraire, il semblait même amusé de cette ultime mauvaise foi typiquement française et se contenta de sourire à son ennemi.

Bien évidemment, ce sourire dissimulait ses arrières pensées. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de s'amuser et de montrer pourquoi la Russie était toujours debout.

L'hiver était là, l'armée russe était prête et bien ravitaillée, alors que la politique de la terre brûlée battait son plein.

La Grande Armée allait connaître la faim et le froid.

D'ici peu, l'ours russe balayerait l'aigle français.

En mourant, je laisse deux vainqueurs, deux hercules au berceau : la Russie et les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.


End file.
